Oswald
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (or just Oswald for short) is an unfinished suit, and is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. He was Walt Disney's first ever iconic Disney cartoon character, but was later replaced by Mickey Mouse. He later made a comeback as a main character in the games Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2. __TOC__ Description Appearance Oswald closely resembles his original Disney counterpart, except for the fact that he lacks arms. The reason for this, as explained by Lisa on Night 2, is because the suit was left incomplete before the arms could be applied to it. With the exception of the lack of arms, All of his key features are there, such as his long ears, a pair of oval eyes, his rabbit tail, his nose and his overalls. His overalls, however, seem to look melted almost, and not as they were in the original cartoons. Behavior Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2. He starts in the Storage Room, where he can be clearly seen lying on the ground, and will stand before he exits the Storage Room. He can hide from the cameras like Photo-Negative Mickey. When he appears in the office, he is seen next to the Treasure Island sign. His jumpscare is him simply jumping up, screaming loud. Oswald has been known to speak in a very deep voice echoing throughout the island. He seems to move or about to move every time he does this, saying things like: *"Bless your soul..." *"Don't bless this one...." *"Have mercy on me please... I only ask for blessing..." *"God?... God?... God?..." *"God?... Where are you God?..." *"God?...Please listen to me." *"I know you're here, so, please bless me and help me out here." *"I only ask for this..." However, he says different phrases in Remastered 3.0. *"Bless your soul..." *"Bless you..." *"Where are they?..." *"She's not happy..." *"Why did you forget me?" *"Why was I abandoned?" Locations Oswald starts in the Storage Room, before standing up and moving to the Staff Area, the Lounge, the Meat Freezer, or The Office. Trivia *According to Tia, Oswald and God are connected in some way. *Oswald is voiced by the creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. *Prior to version 2 of the remastered version, Oswald was colored dark teal and black. According to Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, the reason for Oswald's messed up textures in-game for these versions is because of a glitch with the texture placement in his modeling program. On some cameras, he seems to be the same way. *In remastered 3.0, whenever Oswald has entered the Office, his textures return to it's normal state, but he doesn't whenever in the cameras. *Oswald has no arms because he is an unfinished suit. *Oswald's Shade was going to be based off of SCP-173, as confirmed in a response Matthew made to a note asking what Oswald's Shade would be based off of. *He rarely moves on Night 1. es:Oswald Category:Characters Category:Suit Category:Male Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Suits Category:Antagonist Category:Ar